The Turn of the Universe
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: There's no one to tell her what to do or what to say. No one to limit her. She literally has the universe at her fingertips. Then again, sometimes it's nice to have restraints, because often she goes too far and ends up ruining everything. -Jade/Beck, AU.


The Turn of the Universe

_Beck/Jade, AU_

**Note: While this does involve elements of Doctor Who, you do _not_ need to have watched it to understand this story.**

Chapter 1

Jade. The last of the timelords. (Well, technically she's a timelady, but she feels that term is too sexist, so she rarely uses it.)

She stares at her TARDIS, her time-traveling blue box, with a smirk, then sighs and leans back against it. Her existence gets lonely sometimes, not that she'd ever admit it. After all, she does enjoy her job – sailing along the stars, meeting all sorts of people from all sorts of places and times. What's not to love?

There's no one to tell her what to do or what to say. No one to limit her. She's a _timelord_, after all; she can't be boxed in. Then again, she thinks, sometimes it's nice to have restraints, because often times she goes too far and ends up ruining everything.

With a sigh, she punches some buttons just to see where she'll end up. Not a particularly conventional thing for a timelord to do, she notes, but perhaps there's something to be done wherever she ends up anyway. She feels that something important could happen, and though she doesn't quite know why, she has learned that it's best to always act on her impulses.

The TARDIS roars, and she clutches absently at the restraints that her last companion, a buff guy named Daniel, had installed. Daniel had gone back to stay with his girlfriend and family, leaving her completely on her own. It always seems to turn out like that. Of course, she hadn't been Jade then; she'd been a considerably nicer brunette named Ruby. Most timelords and timeladies took titles, such as the Doctor and the Master, but she'd always preferred to use gem names. Because after all, she _is_ a gem.

(Of course, both the Doctor and the Master are gone now, but she chooses not to dwell on that.)

The TARDIS stops at last. With an exaggerated sigh, Jade steps out of the blue police box and glances around.

A house, she deduces after a moment, a fairly big one at that. With a curious frown, she walks out onto the road. Interesting. No one seems to be too friendly around here, much to her dismay. No one so much as smiles at her. Of course, that could be due to her dark makeup and streaked hair, which obviously gives her an unconventional appearance.

It's then that something changes in her mind, tells her to head toward a huge building. She doesn't question it; usually, when things like this occur, it's due to the fact that aliens are located nearby. Her confidence renewed, she whips out her sonic screwdriver and opens the lock.

"Easy as pie," she mutters under her breath. "Except I hate pie."

Once she's inside, she walks slowly down the hallway, her footsteps lithe and quick. She turns down a hallway and comes face to face with the source of her problem.

"I knew you'd turn up," she says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. "Something always does."

The Autons, plastic mannequins that are, well, not mannequins, turn immediately toward her, moving slowly. Their hands start to slowly come down, revealing the weapons within.

"Yeah, not really in the mood to die." She chuckles blandly. It's then that she notices the human boy hiding behind the aliens. Grabbing his (surprisingly warm) arm, she hisses 'run' in his ear, and of course he follows her instructions. He'd be a fool not to.

They make their way out the door to the dirty alleyway, where Autons are coming toward them from every direction. Jade's face twists into a scowl. "Ganging up on us now, are you? We're outnumbered. But then again, that doesn't mean we don't have an advantage."

From the pocket of her dark leather jacket, she produces her favourite pair of cyber scissors. "Scared now?" she hisses, her eyes bright. "You should be."

Walking up, she presses the scissors to one of their throats before it can blast her with its gun. Once it falls to the ground, all the others back up a bit. She grabs the human's hand again and says "Run again now" in a dark undertone.

He does. Of course, Jade thinks, most humans would in his situation.

Once they're quite a far distance away, Jade presses a button on her scissors. A loud explosion resounds behind them.

"What did you just do?" the boy asks, sounding completely casual.

"What does it sound like?" Jade rolls her eyes. "I blew them up."

"Yes," he says, "but what were they?" Even still, the boy remains completely calm, which Jade has to admit is fairly impressive. Most humans tend to freak out after an alien encounter.

"Aliens, kid," she replies, hesitating after a moment. "Which should probably be obvious, but you humans have always been so thick. Anyway, I've got to go, but I probably should introduce myself. Polite, isn't it? I'm Jade."

"Beck Oliver," the boy replies dumbly. "Haven't you got a last name?"

"Nah." Jade rolls her eyes. "Boring."

Then, with one last grin, she walks back to her TARDIS. Beck trails her like a little lost puppy, so she gives him a smirk as the TARDIS fades away.

"All right," she mutters under her breath. "Time to take care of this little alien invasion."

–

Beck Oliver is a completely normal boy. He wants to be an actor, used to go to the prestigious Hollywood Arts, but upon graduation, he hadn't managed to find work. Just like most recent graduates, he's struggling to get a job and figure out what he wants to do with his life. He goes through girlfriend after girlfriend, gets bruises on his face because they catch him kissing other girls and slap him, pretends like what he does is okay. But basically, everything in his life is just so normal and mundane.

Which is why, when it comes to whatever the heck just happened, he is completely and utterly out of his depth. After all, it's not every day that he comes into contact with a strange girl that speaks of aliens and disappears in a blue box. That doesn't usually happen to people, at least as far as he knows.

So, as always, he calls Tori Vega. He and Tori are good friends – not in love, not really, though on occasion he's suspected that she has a crush on him, but he's just not interested. Not his type or something like that. He calls her anyway, because she's good at advice and she's not too much of a coward.

"Tori," he whispers into the phone. "Get over here."

"Have a new fish or something?" Tori asks jokingly.

"Hardly." Beck's voice is a little bit shaky, though he's not really scared. Beck Oliver isn't scared of anything. "Look, Tori, it's just that... you won't believe me if I tell you."

"You're right, I probably won't," Tori confirms with a smirk. "But tell me anyway. I'll be there in ten. Minutes, that is."

"I met a girl," he confesses when she arrives at his RV at last. When she looks at him strangely, he runs a hand through his hair and says, "No, no, it's not like that. She – she killed aliens. They were trying to attack me. She saved me. The problem is that I only know her name. Jade."

"Well, just do what I do," Tori says in a bright voice. "Google her."

"Yeah, right." Beck rolls his eyes. "I doubt a girl like _that_ would have a Slap page."

"No, but maybe other people have encountered her and posted about her," Tori argues, sounding much more reasonable than Beck. "Just give it a try."

Shaking his head, Beck opens his laptop and types in 'Jade'. Loads of pictures of Chinese sculptures and some green stones come up. Tori sighs impatiently. "Did she have anything remarkable about her? Like, I dunno, a tattoo or something."

"Well, yeah," Beck replies. "She kind of vanished in a blue box."

Rolling her eyes as if to show how very thick she thinks Beck to be, Tori reaches over and types 'Jade blue box' into the search engine. At the top, a page pops up. "The mystery surrounding a girl simply known as 'The Jeweler'," Tori reads. "She tends to go by jewel names – at this moment, we believe that she goes by 'Jade'."

"What? Let me see that," Beck says, pushing Tori out of the way. He reads over it quickly, then scrolls down to the bottom. "The guy that wrote this lives here in town. We've got to go see him."

"What if he's an old fat man?" Tori wrinkles up her nose.

"Got something against fat old men?" Beck asks teasingly, shooting a grin at her.

"No!" Tori insists. "But he could kidnap you and, I don't know, torture you or something."

Beck grins. "I'll take my chances." He has no idea why he's so curious about this girl, this _Jade _who can fight aliens off as if it's nothing, who acts like she knows everything about the universe, who transports herself in a blue box.

He just knows that he is insanely curious, and the nagging feeling won't go away until he finds out.

–

"I think I'll wait in the car," Tori says nervously once they get there.

"Cool with me." Beck grins at her. "Don't get kidnapped by any old fat men."

"I'll try not to," Tori calls after him.

With a slight frown and a shrug, Beck walks into the house. A kind-looking lady opens the door and smiles at him. "Hey, I think you have the wrong address."

"Does Robbie Shapiro live here?" Beck asks, leaning against the door frame.

"You can't be here for Robbie," the lady says, peering at him curiously. "You're actually kind of _attractive_. And he... doesn't really have friends."

"I'm actually here about Jade, if that name means anything to you," Beck tells her apologetically.

"Oh. All right then." The lady smiles at him and then bellows "ROBBIE! You've got a visitor about that Jade alien person."

"Have I?" A boy dashes down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling over his own feet. He grins at Beck. Beck can see why he doesn't have many friends; Robbie Shapiro has unmanageable curly hair, thick glasses, and a stained polo shirt, but he looks nice enough anyway.

Wiping his hand on his pants, Robbie extends a hand to Beck. "Robbie Shapiro. Now, you're here about Jade?"

"Yes, I am," Beck says with a half-smile. "I sort of met her yesterday."

Robbie drops his hand immediately. "Hang on. You _met_ Jade? The infamous Jeweler, the time-traveler, the girl who saves universes?"

"Um, well, she didn't look like all that," Beck responds cautiously. "She just looked like a dark type of girl – black hair, streaked with different colours, blue-green eyes that were sort of piercing, dark clothes and makeup..." He trails off awkwardly. "She disappeared in a blue box after introducing herself as Jade. Just Jade. No last name."

"Interesting." Much to Beck's surprise, Robbie really does look interested. "You see, Beck, throughout time and space, many people have spoken of a girl, a savior, who helps to deliver their people from hardship and, well, aliens. She always goes by a gem name, and she's always accompanied by that same blue box. People report many different appearances, but the blue box and the gem name always remain the same. Connection? I think so."

"Impossible," Beck scoffs.

"Completely possible." Robbie's smile stretches to both sides of his face now, which makes Beck think that he really does enjoy being an expert in the area of this Jade girl. "Come on, I'll show you."

–

By the time Beck gets out of here, his mind buzzing with historical pictures of a girl with a blue box, he barely even notices that Tori is acting kind of weird. She doesn't ask about his chat with Robbie; instead, she simply demands that he take her to get food.

"I can't, Tor," he replies absentmindedly. "I've got a date today at the museum."

"Take me along," Tori answers, her voice stoic.

"Um. Okay." Beck is confused, but he agrees nonetheless, because what harm can come of it?

Once they get there, though, it becomes obvious that it's not going to be easy. Madison appears to be a fairly easy-going girl, but even she starts to look annoyed when Tori constantly interrupts their conversations to ask things about Jade.

"Do you know Jade?" Tori asks again and again. "What do you know about the girl with the blue box?"

It sounds innocent at first, as if Tori is merely curious, but then it becomes more and more intense, until Tori seizes his wrists and shakes him back and forth, screaming something unintelligible about Jade. And that's when Beck starts to get more than a little worried.

That's when Jade swoops in, wielding a sword. She cuts off Tori's head, causing Madison to scream, but it becomes obvious after a moment that it's not really Tori, because the thing grows hammers for hands. Eyes wide, Beck looks to Jade.

"Sorry, random girl that I don't know, but I'm going to have to borrow your boyfriend for a bit," Jade says, not sounding sorry at all. She holds out a sword for Beck to take. "That is, if he's up for it."

Beck doesn't even think about it. He takes the sword and follows Jade, leaving Madison with an apologetic smile and a "I'll call you later!" (He won't.)

–

Jade has no idea why she's letting the human boy accompany her, as if he is of worth to her, as if he could _possibly_ be helpful in her quest to destroy the Autons, but for whatever reason, she is. She leads him outside to the TARDIS, still clutching the head of the girl that had been taken over by aliens.

"What happened to Tori?" Beck asks, sounding worried.

"Don't worry; your girlfriend's gonna be fine," Jade assures him in her normal blasé tone.

"She's not my girlfriend," Beck protests.

Jade raises an eyebrow. "Well, then. Anyway, she's still alive; at least, I suppose so. The aliens wouldn't have killed her that quickly. Now, quickly, get in." She motions to the blue box in front of her, then turns and slips her key into the lock to open it for him.

"Why are we getting in a phone box?" Beck asks, disbelief colouring his tone. But as soon as he steps inside, all of that disbelief immediately changes to wonder. Just like the others, Jade notes with a wince. Grinning over at her, Beck informs her, "It's a lot bigger on the inside."

"So I've noticed," Jade retorts, raising an eyebrow as if to silently ask him 'are you going to admire the TARDIS all day or are you going to help me fight aliens?'

"So, what is this?" Beck asks in wonder.

"I told you already. It's the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension in Space," Jade informs him, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know what that is." Beck rolls his eyes. "I'm not exactly an alien or anything. Just a normal human boy. Stuff like this doesn't normally happen to me."

"Fascinating story; do tell me more," Jade drawls, although she has admittedly forgotten (if just for a moment) that he's a human boy, only 19 at the most. "It's a box that travels through time and space, to put it in simple terms."

"Thanks for dumbing that down for me," Beck retorts, but he smiles anyway. "You seriously travel through time and space?"

"Yes," Jade tells him curtly.

"By yourself?" he questions in wonder, his tan hands trailing over the TARDIS' controls.

"Yes, obviously. Though if you'd prefer to check and ensure that I haven't hidden a person in the back, you're free to go for it," Jade is sure to let him know.

"No, it's cool," Beck says coolly, though Jade has noticed that he says almost everything coolly. "So... have you ever had anyone along with you?"

"Quite a few, actually," Jade replies absently, the images resonating in her mind despite her best attempts to keep them out.

"Well, would you consider taking me along?" Beck asks innocently, his face split into half a smile.

"No." Jade scowls at him. "No. Everyone that travels with me gets hurt, put in immense danger – I don't need anyone. I'm better off alone."

He stares at her for a moment, his eyes wide, and then he simply shrugs. It seems like he's going to say something, but then Jade interrupts him. "Anyway. Enough talking. We need to figure out where we're going." She fastens fake Tori's head to the signal-producer on the TARDIS with a frown. "Now, if we connect this, we should be able to produce a signal to show us exactly where the signal that's controlling all of these Autons is coming from, and then the TARDIS will transport us there."

Beck just blinks, tilting his head to the side. "How do you know all of that?"

"Because I'm _clever_," Jade hisses. "Now shut up already and help me out."

He complies, giving her a long, lingering look, as if he can't believe that she exists. She bites her lip, not really appreciating the look too much, and to stop herself from thinking about it, she begins commanding him to do things. Everything she says for him to do, he responds without question, and somehow it makes her consider that he might be all right to work with.

Once it finally gets started up, she smirks. "Now we're getting somewhere." She glances at the screen, her eyebrows knit in concentration.

"Yeah?" Beck raises an eyebrow and moves closer, so close she can feel his body heat emanating from him. Rolling her eyes, she steps away. "It's starting up now."

Beck looks like he's going to say something again, but the TARDIS lands and Jade stops him by saying, "Well, looks like we're there. Get out." She opens the door in a half-hearted attempt to be polite, and then she continues on by saying, "Houston, we have a problem."

"You know that quote?" Beck asks, looking confused.

"Please," Jade snorts. "I was there for that quote. Anyway, idiot, don't get sidetracked. We've got an issue. The Autons are attacking people."

Beck looks up at last and probably sees that an Auton is drawing nearer to him by the second. Rolling her eyes, Jade steps in front of him and whips out her sonic screwdriver, giving it a huge electric shock. She bites her lip. "I think I know what's going on. You know how something's transmitting a signal, you know, controlling all of these _things? _Wellhere are two options here. One option is blowing them all up, which would entail killing people, and though I'm not entirely opposed to that because everyone dies _sometime_, I'm not going to mess with the laws of time for something as trivial as Autons. So, second option – we have to find where this signal is being transmitted from and stop it. With me so far?"

"Yeah," Beck tells her, sounding a bit breathless, but Jade disregards that as shock.

"So, any ideas?" Jade prompts when it becomes obvious that he's not going to continue on. "A big structure in town that looks like it could function as a transmitter, somewhere near here?"

"Oh." Beck seems to think for a moment, then his eyes drift over to the Paramount Studios water tower. "You don't think..."

"I don't think anything, since I don't believe I've been here before," Jade says in irritation. "Wait a second. Where _am_ I?"

"Hollywood, California," Beck replies at last, glancing over at her. "The year is 2012."

"Right." Jade blinks. "Correction, I've been here before, just a couple of hundred years in the future... anyway. What were you saying about that odd water tower? It's fairly close to here..."

"It could be the transmitter," Beck says with a small smile. "I mean, it's a long shot, but..."

"It's all we've got so far," Jade finishes for him. Glancing down, she gauges the distance between the bridge that they're awkwardly standing on and the ground. Not too far, she decides, and then she throws herself over the fence. She hears Beck yell behind her, but she doesn't concentrate on him until she is back on solid ground. Then she yells back up to him, "Come on down, oh fearless one."

Of course, Beck has no self-control, so he jumps down. As he's falling, she glances over and sees someone hovering on the edge of the bridge, obviously about to kill themself. _No_, she tells herself, _fixed, that is fixed_._ This whole Auton attack is fluid. You can change that. Correction: you _will_ change that_.

Beck hits the ground beside her. Despite the fact that he's obviously disoriented, both from the fall and the events that had happened beforehand, she insists on charging on. "Man up," she tells him when he complains. "We've got a world to save."

"I'm manned up," Beck jokes. He stares at her for a minute, a charged stare that she knows precedes a deep question. "Listen, Jade, seriously. I can tell that you're lonely, and if you ever just want someone to go with you, I'd be completely willing..."

"Thanks for your offer, but I'm really not interested." Jade gives a half-smile. "Let's go. Down here." She pulls open the door to the area below the water tower.

"Isn't that a bit unsanitary?" Beck wrinkles up his nose.

"Kid, if you live your life doing only what's sanitary, then you'll never really live," Jade informs him with a condescending expression. "Go down. Now."

It's dark down there and filled with pipes that pump water to the water tower. Beck doesn't really seem squeamish at all, despite his earlier inhibitions.

Once they finally get to where the being is, Beck's eyes immediately go to the girl, whose name, she gathers, is Tori. "Tori," Beck says, staring at the girl. "Jade – just go kill it, I'll get Tori."

"I don't normally kill," Jade drawls in response. "Not unless it's necessary. Whatever you may think of me, I'm not a merciless killer."

Beck stares at her for a moment, unblinking. Then his gaze travels back to Tori. "I have to get to her."

"Oh, shove off. You'll have plenty of time to fawn over her later." Jade pushes him out of the way to stand at the fence above what she knows to be the Nesting Consciousness. To the normal human, she supposes it'd just look a pile of goo, but she knows better. It's an intelligent alien creature, probably with malicious intentions. With a frown, she says, "I need to talk to the Nesting Consciousness – peacefully, of course, wouldn't want to start or become involved in any more wars, unlike all of _you_ – in accordance with Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

As Jade descends nearer to the Nesting Consciousness, Beck runs down, probably in hopes of getting Tori out. Jade grins sardonically at the Nesting Consciousness' response, which is just a bunch of mumbled words, and then says, "I trust you give me permission to approach. I mean, I'm Jade. The Jeweler, I suppose you might know me as."

Beck interrupts her. "Jade, Tori's alive!"

"Really now? I wouldn't have guessed." Jade rolls her eyes, then turns to the Nesting Consciousness. "Under what circumstances did you think it was _okay_ to invade the Earth?" The Nesting Consciousness makes a face, and she growls. "NO! It was an invasion, you idiot. Why sugarcoat it?" The Consciousness continues to argue back, much to her dismay. "NO! SHUT UP." It finally stops, and she threads her hands together and smiles. "You see, these people are idiots. That much is a given. But honestly, once you get past the thick-headedness of them, and I, for once, would appreciate it if –"

Beck's cry of "JADE!" shatters the air, and Jade spins to see four Autons coming at her from behind. Quickly, she tries to elbow them and knee them away from her, since it's obviously unreasonable to go digging around for her sonic scissors, but of course they seize her anyway and dig through her pockets to show both the sonic screwdriver and the scissors.

"Insurance," Jade mutters glumly. "I'm not an attacker. Get your facts straight."

Another door opens to reveal the TARDIS. Jade rolls her eyes. "Honestly, is _everyone_ here an idiot? I knew Beck was, and quite possibly his little girlfriend as well, but I expected more from you all. Yes, that's my 'ship', but it's not an attack ship. It's how I get around."

The thing roars again, searing insults that nearly pierce through Jade's thick wall, and she bites her lip. "NO! I couldn't save your world. I couldn't even save my world. I may be good, but I'm not that good."

The Consciousness continues to roar and thrash, so Jade looks up at Beck and Tori. "Humans! Beck! Leave now while you've got a chance. Don't worry about me. Just... leave."

Of course, Beck picks that time to conveniently answer a phone call from someone named 'Trina'. He tells her to go home, but obviously to no avail. Then the Consciousness, obviously fed up, transmits a signal out toward the entire city of Hollywood. Jade struggles in her restraints, imagining all the actresses, actors, important people – all of them being assaulted by the horrid Autons.

"Well," Jade mutters under her breath, "that's not good."

She struggles in the vice-like grips of the Autons until she can turn to see Beck. Despite the fact that they obviously haven't known each other long, she should think he'd know a look of pure desperation and fear when he sees one. "Help," forms on her lips.

Beck stands up, obviously ready to help at the first opportunity. Tori grabs his leg. "Just leave her, Beck. She's... she's an alien too; she'll be fine." Tori's tone doesn't sound all that convincing, even though Jade has to say she agrees with her. Beck should just leave. He doesn't even _know_ Jade, really; he could go and save himself and his family.

So why doesn't he?

"Well, I haven't got a job," Jade hears Beck saying to himself, "I've had five girlfriends in the past two weeks, and I haven't a clue what I'd like to do with my future besides acting, so my life is unimportant. An easy sacrifice, especially in comparison to the rest of the world. I mean – I could save the rest of the world by sacrificing myself."

"The heck is he doing?" Jade whispers under her breath, but she doesn't have to wait too much longer to find out. Beck grabs onto a rope and jumps.

He kicks the Autons into the Consciousness, while Jade jumps backward so that he doesn't hit her. Once he comes to a stop, she grabs onto him to prevent him from falling and to steady herself. "Beck," she says, feeling overwhelmed for the first time in a long time.

"Let's get out of here." He laughs, grabbing her hand. Tori trails along behind them as they run up to the TARDIS, piling in and smiling slightly as the TARDIS begins to fade away.

Once they stop again, Tori runs out and leans against a tree, looking completely overwhelmed, and all the more as the area below water tower, where they had just been moments before, explodes from the chemicals in the Autons colliding with the Consciousness. The explosion causes the water tower to sink down quite a bit. Beck stays with Jade and watches it, a small, cocky smile plastered on his face. "Still think I'm an idiot?"

"Yeah, a world-saving idiot," Jade mutters coolly, glancing up to meet his intense gaze.

"Still convinced you can go at it alone?" Beck wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"What does a guy like you want with space and time anyway?" Jade wonders, staring at him like she's trying to figure him out. "I mean, I thought all guys were interested in girls and sports, not _space_, and since you've had five girlfriends in the last little bit, I find it hard to believe that you're different."

"I just want something different," Beck confesses, running a hand through his hair. "Adventure. Rebellion. All of that. I want to see everything I haven't been able to, to meet more people, expand my horizons, you know."

She stares at him for a moment, scrutinizing him. Then at last, she sighs. "You're not going to give up."

Beck grins. "Obviously."

"Well, go get your things, Beck Oliver, because you're going to be traveling with Jade TARDIS-style." She shrugs, feeling a bit embarrassed but more than a little excited.

"Great!" Beck's face lights up, and he runs out. Then, as if he's thinking better of it, he hesitates. Jade feels cold fear shoot through her veins; at least, until he says, "You know, Tori really isn't my girlfriend."

Jade gives a small laugh despite herself. "I know."

"All right." Beck grins at her again, then takes off.

After five minutes he reappears. Jade West doesn't normally wait on people, but with her new TARDIS (the other one had exploded, long story) she's almost always a few years late and she doubts that Beck would like to be kept waiting for two years or so. Beck walks over to kiss Tori on the forehead, more of a friendly gesture than anything, then he runs over to the TARDIS and walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"You know," Beck says conversationally, "I'm finding it hard to believe that this isn't just a dream."

"Well, welcome to your new reality, Beck Oliver. I'm your captain, Jade," Jade retorts mockingly.

"Where are going, Captain Jade?" Beck questions with a grin.

"Anywhere and everywhere. I'll let you choose first, though," Jade informs him generously. "So, Beck Oliver, all of space and time, everything that ever happened or will happen. One question – where do you want to start?"

–

**A/N: Well, here we go on another multichap! I'm rather excited for this one. **

**Notes: **

**Though this first one follows a similar plotline to _Rose_, not every chapter will be based off of the episodes, and the chapters won't correspond with the episodes either. This will not be following the same plotline as DW is what I'm trying to say.**

**Again, to understand this fic, you _do not _need to have watched Doctor Who. If you have any additional questions, feel free to ask me in a review or PM.**

**I'm not filing this as a crossover because it's _not. _Besides mentions of the Doctor, no Doctor Who characters feature in this fic (aside from the general species of aliens, and some planets). Yes, there were some DW quotes. I don't own Victorious or Doctor who, obviously xD**

**Please, please review, and don't favorite without reviewing. If you want an update faster, the fastest way to get one is to review.**


End file.
